deals_swrpfandomcom-20200215-history
CT- 1000
"War,well...the war was fought and won but at what costs?How many souls thrown in the endless void that are lying in agony,force to relive there every moment up until there step that took them, where there doom came calling for them with the scythe." -''"Conqueror"'' 'Clone Wars Timeline' CT-1000 was among the first patch of clones to be created by the Kaminoans,as such he was assign to one particular harsh bounty hunter who put him and his brothers thorough a hard training often not caring if the troopers under his stead were passing there breaking point,this did help him become a good and reliable trooper but at cost of failling his last test of the clone academy for three times in a row,with the fourth one begin the lucky one and passing it. After that he saw real life combat at the Battle Of Genonosis where he gained the first insight of how the Clone Wars was one brutal war that doesn't spare lifes,simply takes them with no mercy. It was at this point that the trooper's personality started to slowly begun to turn a little too dark and sinister from the normal standard clone trooper.His faith in the jedi's both commandship and imagine would turn from kind and benevolent to hating and damned. He would go on to survive the onslaught that the Clone Wars bought,ending up executing order sixty-six gladly. Although he partaken in several operations all across the galaxy during the duration of the clone wars,he would be often ask about "Operation Liberation Of Anchorhead" due to the case of him begin court-marshalled for killing innocent bystanders after that operation was confirmed complete. "Operation Anchorhead to be simply put,one assault on the city that was taken by the famous tasken raiders." "I was assigned to the newly made squad code named Strikehead,it was made of Seargent Windows,Clone Trooper Shy and me alongside Ozone from Raider Squad,which had some unfinished business with the desert walkers." "It was a simply rag-tag operation,storm the city and kill any tusken that wielded any sort of blaster." "And that is all,nothing more,nothing less." - Stated Conqueror when he was asked about it. The truth though,was something far more bloodly and merciless. After the small squad of clones manage to eradicate the hostile tasken raiders in the city with only the spaceport begin the only part of the city that wasn't breach yet,When the squad move on to the said spaceport,Conqueror's Seargent at the time Window was knockout by the last desperate raiders that were guarding there women and innocent children,after the last of the hostile raiders have been neutralized,one tusken mother and her child come out of hiding to surrender,but Conqueror,full with bloodlust, shoot them both dead in the head. Shortly after the arrival of reinforcement and the squad seargent woken up,he was send on Coruscant to be court-marshalled for war-crimes of murder but due to the need of experience troopers on the field this lead Conqueror off with only a warning. He would go on to serve as a heavy gunner specialist for the Republic ground forces,at the end of the clone wars ending up at the rank of captain. Another operation the trooper would be often ask about would be "Operation Ghost Fall." This operation occured in the middle of the Clone Wars,before the battle of Sullust. In Conqueror's words. "One of the bloodiest affairs i have ever seen,my squad was given orders to investigate some distress signal coming from the planet we were send in as reinforcement to hold as it was vital to the Republic's war effort." "It all went from good to hutt's shit in a couple of hours,my LA-AT got shut down by CIS anti-aircraft guns,soon the droids reach my crash site,me and my squad hold on as long as we could..but in the end we surrender to the clanka." "After that,i learn that the republic force got mauled to bits on the ground same in the space,the republic force surrender at the orders of the commanding officer at the time, nicknamed "Cutter"..." "Me and officer Cutter and ARC trooper "Phoenix" got interrogated by the CIS commander,he try to break our allegiance to the Republic but failed,weeks later we managed to escape and blow up the base,though i don't know the fate of the CIS commander,the body was never found''." -Said Conqueror.'' Battle Of Christophsis Conqueror would be among the clone force send to liberate the planet of Christophsis,he would see a lot of combat on the planet and would be in the heaviest infighting the republic saw there. One particular case would be,Operation Spearhead but the troopers that survive the operation would call it Operation Die In the Block. The operation was fairly simple,a republic task force was send in to help liberate some buildings in order to make way for Company Ashenford to retreat safely back to republic lines. The Task force itself was made up of three squads with a smaller tank company. The squads would be Blown,Heavyhammer,Locks,Storm and the tank company Sickle. Shortly after the task force push forward on bloc 432,everything went to hell,Sickle got destroyed by CIS Artillery,while the squad of clone troopers would take cover in the building,the tank company was utterly destroyed and that made way for the enemy force to push in with there tanks which butcher squad Locks and then squad Blown got killed to the last man by the droid force.The only squad left standing was Heavyhammer and the squad itself was down four men,losses started to mount when the ARC of 91st Legion Warhawk managed to kill one of the crew of a tank and engage the another tanks and destroy them. Though Warhawk's tank would end up destroyed thus killing the ARC and what remain of the Storm squad. After that,it was all but a hellish battle in which squad Heavyhammer was nothing more then a three men squad holding against a wave of clanka until the Republic Command figured something went haywire and send a group of ARC in LA-ATs to rescue the survivors but this force would be trapped as well due to the enemy force begin extremely large and so after hours of infighting with the droids...they will be finally rescue by another rescue team on a rooftop of the building that they were fighting. Conqueror would end up critically wounded as he got shoot in the hand,shoulder,leg and chest. Though the veteran clone trooper would make a steady recovery in two weeks and would be seen again on the battlefield. ARC Training Program Shortly after the battle of Ryloth,Conqueror would've help the Republic take the city Lessu,by destroying what would be a CIS convoy of arms that was trying to reach the city a couple of hours before the attack of the republic force lead by Jedi General Mace Windu. After the battle of Ryloth,Conqueror received the ARC program for his deeds in this battle and previous ones,which would result in the trooper's shiny new armour and sense of horror as he remember all the death and suffering that he had seen in his life up until this point. Recruitment in the 104Th Battalion After the Republic's Battalion took heavy losses at the end of the Malevolence campaign,the one-hundred and four battalion was in dire need of soldiers,as such,Conqueror was dispatch to help the 104Th rebuild there strength. He would remain with the battalion and participate in all there battles and would go on to form his own assault company "Shellshock Company" and would still be active within the 104th up until there reformation in a Stormtrooper Corp by the Empire. 'Empire Era Timeline' After the rise of the Empire,Conqueror would serve the newly risen faction as a standard specialist stormtrooper.When the Galatic Civil War spark up,his last battle that he participate as a actual infantryman would end at the battle of Scarif. After Scarif,Conqueror would go out to train future human Stormtroopers,which he view as not that capable as his brothers,but would follow orders and train them the best way he knew,he would grow quit cold with the human recruits to the point where they would call him nicknames "Cruel old bastard" "Old site-dig waiting to be buried" "Old Relic". But the old trooper train some of finest troopers the empire has ever seen,some of those recruits would go on to serve in the Nova Corp and even elite units among the normal Stormtrooper Corp. "This bastards are barely worth my time fighting them,so poorly trained and lead,it is a wonder how they managed to be a threat to the Empire." Noted Conqueror on the rebel's fighting force. After Scarif,he would see the major destruction that was bought to the Empire at the battle of Yavin. "The heaviest defeat i have seen to date for the imperial army,not only losing some fighters but even our main weapon." It was at this point,he notice the turning point when the failed Mid Rim Retreat of the Rebel Alliance occured. "Take that you blasted driven dastards,run with your tail between your legs!" Conqueror would continue to train future recruits of the Stormtrooper Corps until he would die of old age.Category:Characters